zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Miharu Kurihara
Miharu 'is the shared protagonist of the '9th chapter '''of the series and in the 1st of the 3rd manga. She is friends with Youko Oota and her sports rival. Bio Appearance Miharu has medium-length hair worn loose with short pointed bangs are eyebrow length and slightly tucked under her long forelocks. She was shown in casual attire and cute-styled rain clothing. Her rounded eyes have many small lashes. A year later at the end of the story, she is shown to look the same but with longer hair and a slightly older body. Personality A lively girl who is completely serious about sports. She is generally nice, but unlike Youko she is shown to easily panic and get anxious. She admires Youko because of her strength to go on, when she was already giving up. However the pressure from her parents had caused her to react selfishly, and the entire time she was shown only thinking of herself. '''History Miharu disrupts the story a classmate had been telling, startling her and telling the group to stop being so lazy. Right after the rainy season passes the sports meet will be arriving, and they should be preparing. The girls admire the girls seriousness and dedication to keep going but its only expected of the school superstars. Miharu explains in narrative how she knew Youko since fourth grade, and since then they have always been friends and equals. She thought this was fine, until one day when she arrived home and was having dinner. Her parents began to lecture her on the importance of defeating Youko, and how second place meant nothing. Unsure of how to react, she agreed with them and expressed disappointment the following day when she saw it was still raining, meaning she couldn't do any training at the time. She isn't sure if she can win at this rate. She joins Youko when a strange figure approaches them: Kasako-san. She gives them four days to find her umbrella and leaves the girls shaken as they rush to school and tell their, initially suspicious classmates. After providing proof the class offers to help the girls, and soon the days begin to pass, with nobody finding the red umbrella. By the third day, Miharu is beginning to panic and grow uneasy. She has been so terrified at this point that Youko has to calm her down and remind her that they can't give up like this. Miharu calms down as she tells Youko how much she missed just running for fun, but seeing that Youko wants both of them to live encourages her to keep going. On the fourth and final day, Miharu is further depressed over being unable to find the umbrella, and at this point she is reminded by her parents that on Sunday they will be showing up for practice. They managed to finally book the stadium location in town -the same one Youko had been using- and they want to come to show support. While Miharu is touched by this, she leaves remembering that she can't avoid Kasako-san. She meets up with Youko and they begin to discuss how they first met, with Miharu realizing that Youko had been put into the same situation as herself; they both have parents putting terrible pressure on them and making sports no longer fun for them. By this point both girls begin to cry and wish for things to return the way they were in the past, but suddenly, Miharu spots what looks like a red umbrella in a pile of trash some men are collecting. She and Youk run over and dig through it, searching for a name on the handle for proof. After Miharu finds it she is about to call Youko when it suddenly donned on her- if Youko wasn't around she could enjoy sports again. There wouldn't be anymore pressure. As Youko realizes she has the umbrella and snatches it from her, she expresses shock as Youko claims they really are the same, and she admits to having the same idea. As they begin arguing she recalls a prior event that drove her to this decision. It had been after gym class when she was bandaging her sore feet. She overheard a few girls nearby discussing who was likely to win the sports meet and hearing them agree it would probably be Youko. The idea of there only being one sports star soon had caused her grief. When Kasako-san begins to approach the girls quickly get into a fight and the umbrella gets thrown over the banister and onto the ramp nearby. They both make a run for it, but refusing to let Youko overcome her and nt willing to die, Miharu shoves Youko backwards and makes a grab for the umbrella, expressing no remorse as she turns to see Youko and Kasako-san have vanished. A year has passed, and Miharu and her parents admire the sports meet trophy she won after that day. She is full of smiles and enjoying life as she takes off, but she recalls the day she lost Youko. She isn't given time to linger on it when she suddenly notices the rain start to pour down, and to her horror she hears a familiar sound and turns to find Youko standing there, not Kasako-san, and she asks for the umbrella. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females